forgottenrealmsforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Concepts
Alright. Time to get to work people. Let's start with the big issues and we'll try and work down from there. Spell Plague(1385+) This is obviously the biggest change and the one most obvious not to happen in an alternate timeline. The question becomes this: is it done away with entirely, or does a small spell plague occur somewhere? Place any thought below. The Spellplauge should not happen. As it first showed up my Firends and I thougth it was to remove the Godlike Wizards form the World, Elminster and the other Chosen of Mystra to name them. Which was not a bad idea because they became to powerfull. (even Gromph Baenre is just level 20) Such an event could happen, transcendig them to a state as Saints in the faith of Mystra. If someone wants them to Show up they can do, but there aren't so much Wizards walking around that could solve all Problems in the world if they bother to do so. ~Gerion Book of Black Perhaps, at the core of this wiki is to remove the events surrounding this odd book and the changed roll of years. It may be that the best description of this timeline split is that this book does not exist. The Gods There are quite a few deaths and disappearances after 1373. Obviously there won't be that many. But are any good ideas? Let's look at the major ones. Mystra(1385) The biggest controversy of the canon timeline is the assassination of Mystra. It simply can't be done the same way or this isn't a split. I've heard a few ideas. Here are the main ones. If anyone has any other good ideas, let us know. * She doesn't die This is the quick and simple answer. There are a couple ways this could happen. The quick revision is just to delete the event. There is no plot and thus no assassination. There could also be an event where adventurers thwart the plot. This is certainly possible and there are events in the canon timeline where it is assumed adventurers performed great actions(Waukeen being released from her prison is a great example). An adventure to this end could be created. The in between of those is the plot is thwarted at the deity level. The consequences of which could be dramatic. * She does die This is much more complicated, but it can work. If she dies she must be able to give her powers away again. A 4th goddess of magic must be found. The only replacement I've heard suggested is The Simbul. This is a solid choice, she is already a chosen of Mystra, she would give support to Sorcery as a respected magic, she is powerful enough that it wouldn't be a stretch for her to become a deity and further. This would be the smoothest transition. There is another concept though: Elminster. After you stop groaning, consider this: this is a man already powerful enough (and old enough) that he could be considered a god, and perhaps more importantly, this would get him out of the 'circulation'. As a God Elminster may find himself too busy with the weave that he can only do the responsibilities of a god (which is already the way he acts). It's a thought. If there is a more neutral person to take the apotheosis that may be a good choice as well. Helm and Tyr(1384) Helm and Tyr dual to the death at one point and Helm dies. So it is in the canon timeline. But this seems heavy handed, in addition to which there is a need for the Vigilant One. Again, the easy way out is to say they don't fight, but there is some good to the story. The struggle of honour is an interesting conflict- the kind of stuff the realms is built on. So, let's consider some alternatives. * Fight happens, they survive At the cost of something important, one of the two gods surrenders in a way that keeps their honour. This has a major effect on the realms, perhaps even to the landscape. * Tyr dies The result is opposite. The reprocusions of this could be quite dramatic but it would not destroy a deity that couldn't be covered by others. After all, Tyr and Torm aren't that different and he could take over Tyr's duties. * Helm dies but must be restored TBW~ I don't know why they fight (just that there is some scheming from cyric), if this figth should happen due to the good story it relates to..... well why figth to dead? For two Lawfull Gods it's just perfect to duel till First Blood. So te one who first suffers a Wound has lost. (if this is a little fast second or third Wound) This would remove the "even Gods are Lawfull stupid" the death of Helm but leaves the Plot behind the figth intact. Its Just reasonable that they agree on conditions of a formalised Duel and meet in Cynosure and settle the dispute without Dead of one of them (but with some Violence) Gerion Aspects and such * Lathander and Amaunator This event is something that I've seen indications to all the way back to AD&D sources. This will happen, but how it happens as well the ways and effects of it happening will be new- after all, it's not the same world. * Talos and Gruumsh Does Talos being part of Gruumsh make sense? It doesn't seem to fit, and I never heard any rumor about this prior to 4th. * Aerdrie Faenya and Akadi * Hanali Celanil and Sune * Sehanine Moonbow and Selune This is one that makes exterior sense but doesn't have any history. It works nicely with the 4th edition plan and concentration on Fey, but otherwise is a bit... out there. Comments? * Yondalla and Chauntea This seems far fetched. Yondalla is essentially the head of the Halfling Pantheon- it would make more sense for Chauntea to be part of Yondalla. Well, at the Dwan of Time there whre 3 Gods (leaving Ao) Selune, Shar and Chauntea. Chauntea Begged for Warmth so that Live can Grow and Selune created the Sun which was Disspised by Shar and Started the War between her and Selune wich gave born to the First Mystra and Tempus. Don't think we shoul meddle with that and leave this Gods unchanged (save for Mystra who reincarnets some Times ;) ) As it makes (perhaps) sense to merge Chauntea and Yondalla, Chauntea was there first so that she is part of a God who appears later seems some what paradox. It could be that Chauntea is known by the Halflings as Yondalla and add Yondalla's portfolio to Chauntea ~Gerion The Drow Pantheon(1375+) This is another controversial part of canon. The obliteration of the Dark Seldarine is something to be avoided. I would place ideas here, but I think anyone who knows enough about the subject could write up a great fix. Hopefully one that still has consequences and maybe at least one death. "Eilistraee, Loth and Vhaeraun should survive they are essential to the Outlooks at the world (good drow, evil drow male/female) the rest could die in the aftermate of the War of the Spiderqueen. " Gerion. "I agree- though, perhaps one or more 'escaping' in some fashion. There are a few of the gods that would make good odd balls in other pantheons. It's an idea. But e/l/v I think is a solid." ~Carvin In my Faerun no God have to die. But yes there are many Gods and if there is the Wish to remove some of them, this is a good starting point. Because the only other 2 Drow Gods I remember (have my Faiths and Pantheons not here) are to Knight of Loth and this Slime God. The Knight of Loth is not much Worshiped and will likely sacrifice himself for Loth, which is a good plot hook for some more turmoil in the Underdark. Well, the slim God(dess?) even less worshiper and never appeared anywhere save a priest in Baldurs Gate 2 and the Faiths and Pantheons. ~Gerion Have just read the Article about the Drow Pantheon in the Forgotten Realms Wiki, the Story doesn't sound so bad. It would leave only Loth and Ghaunadar alive, but I would strongly insist that Eilistraee is restored to life by Ao. And became the new Goddess of the Dark Elves (due to her sacrifice 20% of the Drow are transformed to Dark Elves). The source of this is mostly a book Trillogy by Lisa Smedman I wanted to read anyway. As soon as I Finished it, I could writte something about it. Gerion The Dwarf Pantheon(1383) Another pantheon smashing event. In this year all of the evil dawrven gods die and so too goes their realm, hammergrim. Again, a bit too heavy handed, and the good dwarven gods suffered the death of Brightaxe and Gorm. Gorm's death is not a surprise, of course. If someone can fix this, that would be wonderful. The other deaths * Azuth & Savras(1383) Died when Dweomerheart was destroyed; Savras died instantly and Azuth was killed by an archdevil. Probably best to just erase the whole event. * Mask(1374) Mask gives up his divinity willingly to Shar. I couldn't find enough info on this, but is this related to the plot to kill Mystra? Honestly, I'd rather see Mask kill Shar... but that only reflects my views, so I won't encourage it. * Tyr Apparently died at some random time during the 100 years after the spell plague began. Another one that could just be left out. * Velsharoon I saw somewhere he was dead... as in really dead, not undead. I haven't found any more info on it. Other deities of note * Tchazzar This is an interesting case and should be handled with care. Ideas? * Murdane If Helm dies and can be restored in some form I think Murdane must be involved. * Zehir He's in before the plague, but isn't really known. Is he noteworthy? * Sseth A god that may play a part in the new timeline. New Gods These are all gods added in 4th edition. If these should be kept or not need to be decided. * Obould Obould is one of the greatest mortal leaders of Orcs and his apotheosis is no surprise. But it may just be that his ascension may be a ways off. * Asmodeus This seems unneeded. This is another God that fits a 4th edition setting but doesn't necessarily fit Forgotten Realms. Unless anyone objects, Asmodeus will be just another archdevil. * Bahamut Not truly new, but he was imprisoned. He obviously will be coming back, but what effect will this have on the Realms? * Tiamat Again, not new, but with a new surge of power, both dragon and non-dragon. * Fzoul Fzoul is a powerful tyrant and may be the most loyal member of any faith in the Realms. Becoming a deity, like with Obould, is not surprising. The question is when and would he really give up his earthly power to serve in the outer realms. The Major (non)Players So, what happens to our important NPC characters? Here will be a list of the important ones. This is an area best for those who read the novels. I will, for now, just list the big names. * Drizzt * Scyllua Darkhope * Klauth * Roshanak * Blackcloak * Szass * Eldenser (He who hides in blades) * The Xanathar * Manshoon Chosen of Mystra * Alustriel Silverhand * Alvaerele Tasundrym * Dove Falconhand * Elminster * Laeral Silverhand * The Simbul * Storm Silverhand * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (now complete- his death was after the 'cut off' but it will stay the same) * Qilué Veladorn * Sammaster * Syluné Silverhand Other Chosen * Fzoul Bane * Malik el Sami yn Nasser Cyric * Pertelope Denier * Cadderly Bonaduce Denier * Qilué Veladorn Ellistraee * Obould Gruumsh * Drasek Riven Mask * Erevis Cale Mask * Amlaruil Moonflower The Seldarine * Akachi Myrkul * Shuruppak Gilgaem Organizations What's everyone up to? Let's figure it out. Thieves Guilds Nature Circles Tribes Monastic and Paladin Orders Magic Societies Racial Groups Foreign Enclaves Underdark Collectives Adventuring Companies Assassin Guilds Militaries Noble Houses Knighthoods Mercenaries Churches and Cults Spy Networks Merchant Guilds Races Info on all the races- what races will be appearing and disappearing (if any) and any major changes. The Underdark While most of the races in the Underdark are subraces of surface races, they really belong together. * Drow There is trouble in the Dark Seldarine. How will it effect the Drow? * Grey Dwarves In canon, the Grey Dwarves merge with the Gold after Illithid attack. Not to mention, the evil dwarven gods die in the canon. What remains and what is removed? * Illithid, Beholders, etc. Shades Efreeti(1378) Memmon the Efreeti has a crazed cultist almost take over the Sword Coast, but days before the invasion he gives up on the idea and disappears. Or so the canon says. The Elves There are lots of plot events for the surface elves. Here are some of the major ones. * Myth Drannor and the Mythal * Nilshae Do they appear? Tlincallis Goliath First one appears in 1375, technically. Dwarves Gnomes Halflings Orcs Lands, Geography and Countries History Specific events past 1373; wars, alliances, proclamations and other important happenings. 1374 Blackstaff still sacrifices himself during the feast of the moon and the thunderstorms occur (correct?). Magic Most of magic won't change, but it's worth noting what happens in the Spellplague, if there are new spells coming in to combat the plague or even non-shadow weave spells that work in the plague.